Party Time!
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Hey y'alls! This just came to me randomly (*cough* during school *cough*) and I decided to share it. Enjoy.


**Hey y'alls! This just came to me randomly (*cough* during school *cough*) and I decided to share it. Enjoy.**

It was the afternoon of the anniversary of the ninja team coming together,

"Man. Can you believe it's been years since we started?" Jay asked,

"I know. It's weird though. It feels like we only started like last year or something yet I feel like I've known you guys forever." Cole agreed,

"Yeah. We should do something different this year." Kai suggested,

"What did you have in mind?" Zane asked. Kai told the group his idea and they agreed.

Soon they were getting ready,

"Lloyd." Misako stated,

"Yeah mum?" Lloyd asked,

"Be safe and don't do anything stupid." Misako warned,

"Promise mum." Lloyd replied. Zane walked up to Pixal,

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Zane asked,

"No. I'm going to stay here and give Misako some company and some help when it is time to pick you guys up." Pixal explained,

"Well if that is your choice, I hope you and Misako have fun." Zane stated as he kissed Pixal.

Later that night, the group was walking into a dance club. Inside, it was dark with neon light all over the place and music blaring,

"I love this song! Come on Jay! Let's dance!" Nya stated, dragging Jay to the dance floor,

"You wanna look after my sister!" Kai called after the couple,

"Funny seeing you lot here." Skylor greeted,

"Hey Skylor. I tried calling you but you weren't picking up." Kai stated,

"I was helping a friend and she suggested to come here." Skylor explained,

"How long you've been here?" Kai asked,

"We sat down just as you guys came in." Skylor explained,

"Well…what do you say we join groups?" Kai suggested as he wrapped his arm around Skylor. Soon, Lloyd joined Kai at the bar,

"Hey." Lloyd greeted,

"Hey. While you're, I'm not gonna miss this." Kai stated as the bartender gave Kai some drink, "Can I also get a shot of vodka?" Kai requested and the bartender gave him 1,

"What's that for?" Lloyd asked,

"Your 1st shot." Kai stated,

"Really?" Lloyd asked as he took the small glass from Kai,

"Bottoms up." Kai stated. Lloyd tipped his head back with the shot as he felt the burn run down his chest,

"Wow that's strong." Lloyd coughed as Kai gave a chuckled,

"It goes away no worries." Kai reassured,

"Can I try 1?" Nya asked as she and Jay walked up to them,

"No." Kai denied,

"Why? You always said to try new things plus Lloyd is technically the youngest." Nya argued,

"You're to have it right here in front of me and that's the most alcohol you're having tonight. Agreed?" Kai asked,

"Fine." Nya sighed,

"You having 1 Jay?" Kai asked,

"I've never had alcohol." Jay admitted,

"Really?" Kai asked,

"How many vodkas?" the bartender asked, hearing the conversation,

"You up for another 1 Lloyd?" Kai asked,

"Why not?" Lloyd replied,

"4 please." Kai requested and the bartender slid over 4 small glasses,

"Now you, your sister and your friends all be careful. Especially if it's some of your 1st times." The bartender warned,

"We will thanks." Kai stated as he handed the glasses around, including unwillingly to Nya, "Warning you Nya. It's strong." Kai warned,

"K." Nya replied. Kai watched as Lloyd and the lovebirds tipped back their drinks, with the lovebirds coughing after, Nya more than Jay,

"I warned you." Kai stated as he tipped back his shot,

"I didn't imagine it'd be that strong." Nya coughed,

"Now you 2 stay away from the bar. I don't want you drinking and you need to stay sober to look after her. Got it?" Kai instructed,

"Fine." Nya stated,

"Ok." Jay agreed as they went back to the dance floor as Cole and Zane walked up,

"Hey." Cole greeted,

"Hey. You guys had alcohol before?" Kai asked,

"No." Both Cole and Zane replied,

"Zane, no surprises but I would've thought you've had 1 before." Kai stated,

"Nope. Not 1." Cole replied. Kai ordered them a shot each,

"I doubt alcohol would have any effects on me." Zane stated,

"You never know." Kai encouraged. The 2 men tipped back their shots,

"Wow." Cole coughed,

"That does have a burning effect." Zane coughed,

"Then you got the human experience. It gets better with practice." Kai explained as he took his plater of drinks and delivered them to Skylor's gang.

Couple hours later, Misako and Pixal walked in and looked around,

"Hey ladies!" the bartender called over and they walked over, "You looking for anyone?" he asked,

"Yes. Have you seen these people?" Misako asked as she pulled a photo of the ninjas,

"Yep. Those 2 are over there, he's on the dance floor there, those 2 are near the dance floor on the other side and he's walking up now." The bartender explained as Kai walked up to the bar,

"Hello Kai." Misako greeted,

"Hey Misako! Pixal!" Kai replied, clearly drunk,

"I need you to stay here." Misako instructed,

"But why?" Kai asked,

"Because we're leaving." Misako replied,

"But Misako." Kai whined,

"No buts." Misako replied,

"Can I at least get Skylor and Nya? I don't want any dirty freaks on them." Kai requested,

"You can get Skylor and we'll get Nya and the others. Straight there and back." Misako replied and with a drunk smile Kai walked off,

"I'll get Nya, Jay and Cole and you'll get Zane, Lloyd and Kai because I doubt he's coming back." Misako explained,

"Agreed." Pixal replied. Soon they received everyone with the bartenders help and went home. When they got back, Nya ran straight (well wonky and her heels didn't help) to the bathroom and Jay went with her.

The next morning, Kai walked out to the kitchen where Misako and Pixal were,

"Good morning Kai." Misako greeted,

"Mornin'." Kai greeted, still a bit slurred,

"Have fun?" Misako asked,

"Not no more. My head weighs a ton." Kai explained,

"Then go back to bed and sleep it off." Misako instructed,

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kai denied,

"Kai. Bed." Misako sternly instructed and Kai dragged himself to his room and flopped on someone's bed, he didn't care whose, and instantly fell asleep,

"Who do you think is going to be the worst?" Pixal asked,

"I don't know. They were all bad but I'm going to have to say Nya." Misako guessed,

"Agreed." Pixal replied as the 2 giggled.

At 3 in the afternoon, the ninjas began to appear 1 by 1 except for Nya and Jay,

"Where's Nya?" Kai asked,

"She fell asleep with Jay in the bathroom." Pixal informed,

"What?" Kai asked, his headache to big for him to get angry,

"Last night was crazy." Cole stated,

"Cole. You were so weak. I would've imagined you being the last to go." Kai stated,

"Really?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. You were the 2nd to go." Kai informed,

"Who was the 1st?" Cole asked,

"Lloyd." Kai stated with a wicked smile,

"Lloyd!" Misako scolded,

"Mum! Volume!' Lloyd stated as he covered his ears, "And I wasn't the 1st." Lloyd added,

"You were." Kai stated,

"What about Nya?" Lloyd asked,

"No. She was 3rd to go, Jay 4th, surprisingly it was Zane was 5th and I was last." Kai recalled,

"You lasted longer than Zane?" Cole asked,

"I lasted longer than Zane." Kai confirmed. Some ½ an hour later, Jay and Nya walked in, Nya clinging onto Jay,

"How do you 2 feel?" Pixal asked. Nya just let out some sort of angry-tired groan,

"Could be better." Jay replied,

"You sound chipper for a hangover and just got up." Kai commented,

"Oh, I woke up a while ago. I just waited for Nya." Jay explained as he helped Nya sit down before sitting down himself, Nya still clinging onto him,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"1 because I didn't want Nya to be alone, asleep in the bathroom and 2…she was on me and I didn't want to risk waking her." Jay explained, earning some sort of appreciation groan from Nya,

"Are you sure you don't want to go to your bed?" Jay asked and Nya replied with a disapproving groan,

"I would advise you to go to bed Nya." Pixal stated,

"No." Nya managed to say within a disapproving groan,

"Nya. Bed." Kai sternly,

"I've slept enough." Nya managed to say again within a disapproving groan,

"Now!" Kai stated as Nya dug herself into Jay from the volume. Jay picked Nya up bridal style and walked to her room,

"Looks like we were correct." Pixal stated,

"Indeed." Misako replied,

"Right on what?" Lloyd asked,

"Who would have the worst hangover." Misako explained,

"Why ain't Jay coming out?" Kai asked,

"I'll check." Pixal stated as she walked out and soon walked in,

"So?" Kai asked,

"Nya requested for Jay to stay with her if she was to sleep. And by the look of it, Jay will be asleep again soon." Pixal inform, giggling with Misako at the last part.

2 hours later, a sleepy Nya and Jay walked into the games room where everyone else were and sat on the couch, Nya still clingy to Jay,

"Better?" Kai asked,

"Than before." Nya replied,

"You mean much better. You can actually talk now." Kai stated,

"Shut up. My head still hurts." Nya stated,

"Well I did tell you to stay away from the bar." Kai warned,

"I didn't go near the bar. At least I don't remember doing so." Nya replied,

"Then how did you get drunk?" Kai asked, highly confused,

"Waitresses kept finding me and saying people sent them to me." Nya explained,

"And you drank them?" Kai asked, disapproving,

"How was I to know they were alcoholic?" Nya asked, huddling up to Jay more due to the noise,

"How did you find us?" Cole asked,

"In which context?" Misako asked,

"Like what were we doing?" Kai asked, getting interested,

"I have footage." Pixal explained because instead of going separate way like they planed, they ended up going together to find the ninjas,

"Spill." Kai stated,

"Well we 1st found Kai as he came up to the bar and later found him with Skylor's group of girls." Misako started,

"How did Skylor get home?" Kai asked,

"Her group had 1 girl remaining sober and she said that she will deal with Skylor so we didn't have another to worry about. Though you were a little clingy." Pixal explained as she displayed footage onto the TV.

 _"Noooo! I don't wanna leave my girl! She's mine and I'm not leaving her!" Kai exclaimed as he held onto Skylor._

The group laughed, as Nya dug he face in Jay due to noise,

"At least I was thinking of Skylor." Kai stated,

"Then we found Lloyd and Zane, breaking Misako's promise." Pixal explained,

"No." Lloyd replied,

"You promised not to do anything stupid. We found you trying to convince Zane to chop your leg off to prove your point and you tried to convince the others in the car to do it." Misako explained,

"Wait. What?" Lloyd asked as Pixal played the footage.

 _"I'm telling you Zane. If you get your leg chopped off, the pain will be in your leg but if you leg is gone. Where's the pain going to be?" Lloyd asked,_

 _"No Lloyd. I'm not doing it. For the last time!" Zane replied,_

 _"I'm telling you. If the pain's gonna be in your leg and your leg is gone, the pain goes with it." Lloyd tried to convince._

The group busted into laughter, with Nya covering her ears and Jay helping her,

"Bro." Kai stated,

"I honestly made some good points then." Lloyd stated,

"Lloyd." Misako stated,

"What? You have to admit." Lloyd replied,

"Then we found Nya and Jay." Pixal stated,

"Doing what?" Kai asked. Pixal and Misako looked at each other and tried to hold back laughter,

"What?" Jay asked,

"Its just Kai isn't going to be happy." Misako stated,

"What?" Nya asked,

"It is better if I just only show this." Pixal stated. Pixal showed an image of Jay and Nya in the middle of a deep make out session. The group, but Nya, Jay and Kai, went crazy with laughter. Kai threw a pillow at Jay, who deflected it,

"You're so lucky Nya's there otherwise you'll be dead now instead of later." Kai threatened,

"He's my boyfriend. Would you rather it be him or some rando?" Nya asked,

"Neither." Kai replied,

"Lastly Cole." Pixal stated,

"What was he doing?" Zane asked and Pixal started to play a video of Cole on the dance floor dancing crazy awesome (for a drunk guy) and soon a girl joined him, which he just accepted. The whole room went crazy except for Cole, who dug his face into his hands,

"Delete that." Cole stated,

"No don't." Jay argued,

"I think I am going to hold onto it." Pixal smiled,

"If the hangovers weren't a thing, I would say we had quite the fun." Zane stated and the whole group agreed, including Nya who was still clinging to Jay,

"Should we do it again?" Kai asked,

"I think it'd be wire to kept it as an annual thing. Just ask Nya." Zane stated,

"Kept annual. I think I'd only be able to deal with this once a year." Nya agreed.

 **I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it's bad. I mainly wrote this to try and sleep and thought 'hey, I wonder if people would like this' and so I obviously didn't post it. Now honestly (honesty hour), who would want to see the ninjas drunk, raise your hand *sheepishly raises hand*. Again I hoped you enjoyed, please review and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
